User talk:Uberfuzzy
Help I'm trying to replicate the "collapsible" function on the DMCwiki to help on the soundtrack articles, as well as those with long lists of refs, like Key Items. However, the DMC table code doesn't seem to recognize it, and all I understand about the base coding for tables is that it involves the media.cs or something - in any case, I can't find what code to insert where, and I don't want to change anything for fear of wrecking the wiki's coding. Would you happen to know how to do any of this?KrytenKoro 05:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :got a link to the page with stuff you want collapsible? --Uberfuzzy 18:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Key Items's references (might be on talk page, for now) ::Devils May Cry 3 Original Soundtrack's song lists Thanks. KrytenKoro 23:53, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I might just need to reload my browser, but it doesn't collapse yet. Does it work on yours?KrytenKoro 17:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::ah yeah, browser cache, wheres that message... Note: After saving, you may have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. Mozilla / Firefox / Safari: hold down Shift while clicking Reload, or press Ctrl-Shift-R (Cmd-Shift-R on Apple Mac); IE: hold Ctrl while clicking Refresh, or press Ctrl-F5; Konqueror:: simply click the Reload button, or press F5; Opera users may need to completely clear their cache in Tools→Preferences. walkthrough Hi, I'm new to wikias and I need some help.Sorry to bother you but i want to write a walkthrough for some of DMC 4 missions.How can i do it? I am Dante (S), that's my username.Sorry to bother you again. Pleasae help me :hi. glad to have you. the dmc4 mission pages are located at Category:Devil May Cry 4 Missions. most of them are filled in atleast somewhat. feel free to add anything useful to them. --Uberfuzzy 18:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Template:InfoMission Could you add a "Next Mission" & "Previous Mission" to the InfoMission template, sort of like what Wikipedia has for South Park episodes?KrytenKoro 21:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) : the template your referring to is wikipedia:Template:Episode_navigation i think. if it is, i can take that and break it away from the wikipedia templates and add one here. i dont know if it would be a good idea to add it to the template its self, but you could add it to the pages manually. --Uberfuzzy 21:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking of something like the one used on wikipedia:Over_Logging or wikipedia:My_Hard_Labor, but that one could work too.KrytenKoro 22:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::oh! you mean the little one in the template on the scrubs one. i didnt see that on the southpart one, so i was kinda confused on what you wanted. yeah sure. either's doable, just let me know which one. --Uberfuzzy 22:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think the Scrubs one would work better, personally, but you're the expert in this type of thing, and either one is acceptable for me.KrytenKoro 03:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) k, done. prev= for link to previous mission, next= for link to next mission. whole mission nav stuff hides if both are blank. if one is filled in, but not the other, the one not filled in is shown with a bullet (•) useful for the start/end missions. --Uberfuzzy 18:22, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for these.KrytenKoro 20:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::glad to help. i'm sure you can adjust the formating/coloring if you want anything different. let me know if you need else. i'm only a talk page message away. :) --Uberfuzzy 20:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Template:Dmc1char Could you modify Template:Dmc1char so that it would work like this: would give the character and boss section would give the boss and demon section, and would give just the weapon section? Or something like this method? I'm worried that if similar boxes for the other games are created, they will clog up articles like "Ebony & Ivory" that appear in every entry.KrytenKoro 07:39, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :done. --Uberfuzzy 15:48, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. I moved it to Template:DMC1, since it wasn't just char, and added a "boss" option, since they are in both demon and char categories.KrytenKoro 17:17, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Template:Youtube There seems to be some problem with the coding, because the youtube video won't display. I'd like it in the end to look something like this, but possible with a red header and white background, as opposed to a light blue header and dark blue background. They have a working template here, and the only thing I can't figure out display-wise is the #ev template they use. The other problem is that the header on the template I wrote does not center, and is not inside of a colored bar. This seems to be a problem with the class=tright descriptor. If you could figure out how to fix these, that would be awesome! I will keep trying to find the code they used for #ev.KrytenKoro 03:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, I got some of it fixed. These are what I want it to look like: But instead of I'd like it to work by Thanks!KrytenKoro 03:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Okay, one final problem I've noticed - is it possible to get text to wrap around the template-tables as if they were images? Should I go back to using the "div" format, and just let you fix the extensions?KrytenKoro 03:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :#ev is a parser hook for "embeded video". wikia doesnt use it because of various reasons, but they do have ones(or support for) for other video serviced other then just youtube. :sadly, you cant do that shorter version, just wont work. ''Because of the order in which the template and the extension are processed, the extension code cannot contain template parameters itself. A template containing code such as } will not function unless the template is always substituted. '' :its because of the order in which versus template code is handled. the extension has the same problem. sorry. --Uberfuzzy 00:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh well. I'm probably going to be the only one adding videos anyway, so I guess it's okay. I just wish we could have gotten it to work like the zelda wiki...Eh. Anyway, you can remove the video's if you want.KrytenKoro 05:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC)